A Short Glimpse
by WookieCookie
Summary: If he can't be his number one, he wants to be his only one. Unbeta-ed


**Warning: Sexual innuendo/Grammar mistakes/Random prompts (^_^)v**

**-o-**

**Denial.** Zero says his heart hurts when he sees Kaname with others, so many emotions stir from his chest and he can't help but to feel awkward when he's around him. Kaito says he's just in love. Zero stops being in denial.

**Courage.** In battle, Zero is well-known due to his courage and unyielding determination to protect those he considers dear - never wavers or shows weakness. But he's not brave enough to distinguish whether Kaname will accept his love confession or not. He succumbs under his gaze.

**Worry. **The pureblood rushes to Zero's room without knocking on the door. Yuki sits on the bed with chairman stands not too far from the hunter. Zero has a fever. And there is no way Kaname will admit it aloud that he is worried sick about the hunter. _No way._

**Confession. **Zero confesses to him. Kaname blinks stupidly. The prefect takes it Kaname doesn't accept his love. That is until Zero feels a warmth weight embracing his smaller form with Kaname repeating the words _I love you_ numerous times, never letting him go for the rest of the day.

**Quote**. Kaname recites the quote, "I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well." Zero flushes, muttering _drama queen_ as he stalks away. Kaname reads too many Shakespeare's quotes.

**Affection.** Zero wants Kaname's affection but can't bring himself to admit it. Hence, the pureblood makes the first move. He decides to take it slowly and shower Zero with butterfly kisses before he will try to go further afterward. Right now, his desire is to enjoy Zero's rosy blush.

**Trust. **He knows Kaname won't hurt him intentionally. With a kiss to his temple, a gentle finger circling his stomach softly, and sweet words hum to his ear - Kaname moves and enters him. Zero gasps in pain. Kaname murmurs, pleading Zero to trust him. Zero does just that. He believes in him.

**Picture. **Kiryu has a picture of Kaname in his room, on his bed, under his pillow. The pureblood does not know about it. Kuran has a huge poster of Zero wearing a female sailor's outfit in his study room, on the wall, near his desk. The hunter does not know about it.

**Target. **It's a good thing Kaname's a pureblood. _The_ pureblood. Once he makes Zero angry - the boy beyond doubt will use him as his target practice. No hesitation.

**Surname. **Kaname is teasing him, and Zero secretly enjoys it. Especially when Kaname keeps calling him _Mrs. Kuran _with that cocky smirk on the monarch's lips.

**Embarrassment. **First Zero is being quiet, and then he is all flustered before the hunter starts to stay away from the pureblood _again_. It takes minutes for Kaname to realize, Zero is embarrassed of public affection. Does that mean public bathroom sex is acceptable...or not?

**Shock. **_Oh the shock._ Kaname jumps from his seat, practically screaming and running out of the room. Zero grins. He walks toward Rima who is grumpily hands him the green paper from her pocket. "I told him I'm pregnant and he believed it." he wins the bet. Fair and square.

**Disgust. **It hurts so much. The disgust in Yuki's eyes once she finds out of his relationship with the pureblood. It is fine though. Kaname's comforting kisses always makes him feel better. He just has to wait for the day where Yuki will forgive him - forgive them. He prays for that day to come sooner_._

**Nightmares. **Before, in order to stop the haunting nightmares, Zero forces himself to believe that everything will be okay even though deep inside, he thinks it won't ever stop. Now, whenever he has nightmares, Kaname asks Zero to close his eyes and let him kiss his eyelids, running his thumbs along Zero's cheeks. _Close your eyes. When you are awake, I'll be here. _

**Boredom**. It's not the pureblood's fault Zero's in a bad mood! Nipping, licking and running his tongue along Zero's ear is one of his favorite hobbies when he is bored. You do not want to know what he does to his little submissive when he's _not_ bored. _Heh._

**Love. **Zero shows his love by -...not showing it through his words but his actions. Kaname is more straightforward. He lets the world knows Kiryu Zero belongs to him and only him - by making his lover screams his name, leaves prominent marks and proclaims his love to Zero again and again. _Simple_.

**Rage. **The rage is overwhelming. It is so thick, lingering in the untouchable air. A forceful emotion unleashes by the pureblood as he witnesses Level-E vampires manages to harm his Zero, sending the hunter stumbles down on the ground with a large gash to his porcelain skin. No mercy to those who dare to hurt the hunter. _Unforgiveable. _

**Pleasure. **He bites the back of his knuckle, refusing to grant Kaname the pleasure of letting him know, that the ministrations the pureblood bestows upon him is sending him over the edge. Kaname of course, is having none of that as he removes Zero's hand, once again impaling the abused hole. Whimpering, Zero cries out his lover's name and Kaname cannot help but to snicker inaudibly as he falls above the young boy_._

**Pain. **Zero wishes for the day where Kaname stops loving him never came. If it happens, the pain will shred his heart, leaving nothing but emptiness.

**Guilt. **He wonders if the guilt he feels will disperse one day. Yuki accuses him of stealing the love of her life. Zero does everything in his power to make his adoptive sister understand he cannot stop loving Kaname and return the pureblood to her just like she wants it. When he falls in love - he falls deep and he has no desire to fall out of love. Ever. Even if the guilt is going to consume him. _Sorry Yuki._

**Happiness. **Kaname knows with his wealth and power, he can have everything in this world with a snap of a finger - all the great things in the palm of his hands. Yet he wants nothing else but a shy goodnight kiss, a gentle smile and the feeling of being wanted by Zero. Such small things are his greatest happiness. _Treasure. _

**Interest. **He takes interest in everything Zero does. Such as watching the hunter keeps a frog in a small aquarium - observing Zero as he takes photos of lizards - sitting next to Zero while waiting for him to solve his Rubik's cube or just resting his head on Zero's laps, wondering why Zero bothers to name the strands of his auburn hair, one by one.

**Sleep. **The last Kiryu pouts. Tonight is supposed to be night where he can sleep in peace without Kaname chattering nonstop mostly about -...everything! Yet regardless his sulkiness, Zero falls asleep in Kaname's arms, listening to the sweet lullaby of his lover's voice.

**Surprised. **Kaname is very much...surprised. Zero is wearing a dress. Yes, a Victorian era dress. The skirt and bodice are of pale-pink rose, trims with narrow kilting; the lower part of the Spanish lace tints with pallid color, the back drapery is of another light color pink. Zero's hair ties into a curly ponytail, bangs let loose with a last touch of soft cherry hairclips to his fringe and a corsage around his neck. He should have known not to leave Zero alone with Ruka, Seiren and Rima. Those girls love to use Zero as their model. _Beautiful. _

**Despair. **Zero brushes the soft fringe of his, looking at himself in the mirror. He is getting mature and older day by day. His features start to change too. He smiles a little bit but every curve of his lips fill with despair. Yes, his features are changing, Kaname stays the same. Always and forever. One day, the pureblood will have to live without the hunter. _Forever. _

**Chocolate. **The prefect hates sweets - and he hates chocolate the most. He has no idea how and why someone can stand to eat the nasty thing. So for Zero, it is actually hard to accept the fact that Kaname likes using melted-chocolate as lubrication during their making love session.

**Jealously. **He sits on the floor, head bows down with his hands on his laps. Zero is lecturing Kaname. Telling the monarch to stop attacking, intimidating, breaking people's arms and legs - just because he is jealous of people that dare to flirt with his Zero.

**Mistake**. It happens during one of the peaceful evenings actually. Kaname is practicing how to control his new power, when it suddenly gets out of control and he accidently turns Zero (who's sleeping under the tree) into a -...err, nekomimi. The hunter is furious, throwing curses at Kaname. The pureblood does not hear any of it. He's too busy drooling over the ravishing sight of Zero. Neko ears and tail...Kaname grins. He should make mistakes more often.

**Forgiveness. **Yuki comes to his room that morning, crying with her hands on her chest. Instead of throwing accusations at him again, she leaps forward in his arms and apologizes. She says she can accept it and will accept it. Yuki vows she won't be the obstacle of their love anymore. To not be loved in return by Kaname hurts, but hurting her family hurts even more. Zero smiles and kisses her forehead. He forgives Yuki.

**Special. **Kaname wonders if Zero can see it, the special trait the hunter has in him. Perhaps not, but to Kaname, Zero can read the pureblood like an open book. Zero knows when Kaname wants someone to listen to him - Zero knows when Kaname needs someone to tell him there is still kindness in him - and Zero knows when to let the monarch cry on his shoulder with a knowing glint in his eyes. Zero's just different. Special.

**Perfection. **Kaname doesn't believe in perfection. Even he himself makes mistakes. But the sight of Zero in kitchen, wearing a blue apron while holding a spatula, welcoming Kaname home with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, he thinks - _knows_ perfection does exist.

**Gifts**. Zero bats his eyelids in amazement. Kaname has bought him a thick knitted white scarf, white wool hat; white furry gloves and white winter jacket all of the sudden. It is winter and he wants to keep his silver jewel warm. Zero takes the gifts and drapes the scarf around his and Kaname's neck. It feels warmer like this.

**Flower. **"If you let me, I want to plant your favorite flower in a spacious garden, surrounding with green grass as your flower is the only flower blooming in the garden. Just the only one."

**Ring****. **Kaname yawns, pulling Zero closer to his chest. "Goodnight Mrs. Kuran." Zero sulks, but slid it away and whispers "Goodnight Mr. Kuran." Zero stares at the wedding ring on his fourth finger before he joins his husband in a peaceful slumber. A smile on his lips.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Birthday fic for **_**Cookie**_** (Happy befday gal~ Remember, Wookie always loves you even though she never stops making fun of you , giving you troubles, using you as her bait and embarrassing you all the time. Cookie is Wookie's favorite emo :'3)**


End file.
